


I burn for you (Kiss prompt 8)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Ecthelion is killing time outside Turgon's workshop, carefully not-waiting for Glorfindel... (well, everyone else knows exactly why he's there, but Ecthelion likes to seem mysterious)
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	I burn for you (Kiss prompt 8)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> prompted by feanope  
> May I request Glorfindel/Ecthelion with 8 for the kissing meme?

“Assisting the king in the forge?” Ecthelion asked, leaning casually against a white pillar as he played a few random notes on his favourite flute, killing time until he’d be able to see his favourite golden curlyhead. Not that he'd admit he was waiting, if anyone asked, merely passing time mimicing the birds that flew above the King's Fountain. 

Glorfindel scowled, rubbing the back of his hand.

“I don’t know,” he swore, “how I always get roped into helping him with a new prototype – it’s enough to make you miss bloody Curufinwë!”

“Really?” Ecthelion wondered, raising an eyebrow. The friendship/rivalry of their king and his probably-favourite cousin was legendary – though mainly for the propensity of either of their workshops to catch fire or explode during on of their crafting contests.

Ecthelion rather favoured workshops that didn’t explode into a shower of soot and splintering stone.

If only for the fact that he’d ruined one of his favourite robes jumping into a puddle of mud to avoid getting brained by flying brick.

Ecthelion did not miss Curufin.

“Maybe not,” Glorfindel admitted, eyeing Ecthelion’s fine clothing – a favourite shade of blue with pale pear blossoms embroidered on the wide sleeves – before holding up his hand, displaying a vivid burn mark stretching across the back of it. “At least I’d be less likely to need burn salve, though…”

“Poor darling,” Ecthelion nodded, smiling cheekily as he caught Glorfindel’s hand in his own. “I shall kiss it better for you.”

He might have been the most courteous of court boot-lickers, theatrically gesturing as he bent over Glorfindel’s hand, trying not to give in to the laughter bubbling through him.

But then his lips touched Glorfindel’s skin – slightly warmer where it had been burnt, but still oh so soft – and felt the contrast between his calloused palm, used to gripping a sword, and the unmarred skin.

The kiss was gentle, featherlight touches, carefully surrounding the burned skin with a memory of his lips until Ecthelion had to stand up, the joke played out as Glorfindel’s blue eyes blazed at him.

The next pillar met his back with some force, but Ecthelion didn’t care, wrapping his fingers in golden curls as Glorfindel plundered his mouth for every sigh and moan Ecthelion could make.

Waiting outside the forge had definitely been a good plan, he thought, sinking into the sweet light that was his beloved Glorfindel and forgetting the rest of Gondolin entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
